Fantasia: New World
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "Once upon a time, there were 3 countries living in peace. One day, a new continent void of life is found. A new story shall open up..." (AU based on Pixiv Fantasia: New World. Collab with Oblivious Nyo-chan) [OC Submissions: Open] Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is by id: 38291217 at Pixiv.


Once upon time in the land of Corzenvar, there were two lands. The kingdom of Hyrond and the nation Brizhen. For a long time, these two countries had been at war in conquering the lands. Many lives had been lost. The war had soon stopped when a new nation named Amudamina had appeared. After the war, the three lands had promised to keep peace and so many others had lived peacefully.

Fifty years had passed and a new land void of life, dubbed by the countries as the "New World" is discovered. A new story shall open up...

* * *

"Going out to see your friend again?" A young man asked as a brown haired boy stood near the gates and is about to leave. He wore a shirt which sleeves reaches up to his elbows. The color is a matching black with his trousers and at his waist is a belt which holds a pocket bag and a small sheath which has a dagger inside. "Yes!" The man eyed the boy for a while.  
"Go ahead then. Just be safe! We can't have someone injured before the exam!"  
"Okay!"  
Hearing the okay, he grinned and proceeded to run forward towards the exit. He ran on and reached to a forest. Most people would think twice about going in a forest where many animals and bugs are found and may attack them and including some monsters but the boy paid no heed as he wandered in. He climbed up to a tree and soon swing from vine to vine throughout the forest. He did this a few times until he caught sight of a wooden platform where a navy blue haired boy with elf-like features sat.

"Tsurugi!" He called making the boy notice him. He only gave a small smile as he landed next to him and released the vine. "Yo Tenma." He greeted. The boy soon sat and asked. "How's Yuuichi-san and the animals?" "They're doing well. Besides that, how about you? Don't you have an examination to do or something? You've been talking about it for a few days." He asked back. "Ah! That..." Tenma sheepishly grinned at his best friend and scratched the back of his head. "I was nervous about it... But I'm sure it'll work out!" He smiled wide and continued. "I'm so excited for tomorrow! Once I pass I'll be able to leave Hyrond and see the "New World"!" The mention of "New World" made Tsurugi's eyes glint and he said.  
"You're right... By then, we'll probably be going and travel together, right?"  
"Yeah!"

-  
"Stop the thief!" Someone yelled among the crowd of people walking. A teal haired boy with cat-like eyes blended in and ran from the crowd, soon reaching a dark alley. Once he is sure there is no one around, he let out a sigh of relief but that came to an abrupt stop when someone held his shoulders. "Stealing again, eh?" He turned back and looked at the person who soon take what he had stolen. An apple. "You're no fun Kirino." He pouted. "You do know that your guardian is going to throw a tantrum at you if he found out, right?" Hearing that, the boy scoffed. "Heh. He won't notice that I steal things anyway." "But I could always tell on him that you are also stealing the weapons my master had made." Kirino smirked. Making the boy flinch in surprise but still keeping his facade.  
"You wouldn't dare Kirino."  
"Oh I would Kariya."

"There they are sir." A foreign voice pointed out behind them. Kariya turned to see three people. Two teenagers and a man looking at him. Kariya looked at the adult in fear. "You have a lot of explaining to do to Hiroto once you're back home Kariya." The adult smiled at him. Malice and dark aura completely visible. "I- it was just a prank!" Kariya stuttered. "A really overdone prank indeed." Kirino smirked at the scene in front of him.

"Excuse me but are you a blacksmith?" Someone called to Kirino and he turned towards the two teenagers. Both with similar hair and eyes with a small difference of what they wore. He looked at the girl who asked him. "I'm just an apprentice blacksmith, why do you ask and how did you know?"  
"It's pretty obvious from the traces of coal dust at your outfit and some of them are at your face." She pointed out. It was true though. There are dust around his clothes. "So can you show us the way to your shop?" The male asked and Kirino looked at them both. "Alright, I'll show you the way." Kirino said and left the arguing Kariya and adult on their own thinking that they should be able to handle their problems.

-  
"There you go lads!" Kirino's master, an old man handed the weapons. Two metal staves. "I made the staves portable so you could switch them on and off for use anytime!" He told the two. "Thanks old man!" The boy thanked him. "Don't mention it." "Is it alright if I test it out sir?" The girl asked. "Go ahead lassie!" She nodded in response. Pressing a button to show the staff, she placed the end of the pole to the ground. Letting one of her hands go of the staff and raised it to her shoulder's level. She chanted. "Aera." Once she said it, a small breeze of wind surrounded where she was and spread out throughout the room slowly. Kirino stared at the girl wide eyed as he felt the breeze of wind coming towards him. "Is that... magic?" "Yea' Kirino. That's a charmer's magic." His master explained. She then pressed the button at the staff and it reverted to it's previous state before it was turned to a staff. "We'll be leaving. We apologize for your trouble." "That's alright kiddo. You'll always be welcome to the smith if you came by to Brizhen. Mind if I ask kiddo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who are you guys?" The man asked. The two teenagers looked at each other and smiled. "We're just travelers from Amudamina." They bowed and soon left the smith.

As soon as they left, Kirino's master spoke. "Those two are really weird fellas' you know? And it's been a long while I made a staff too."  
"Yes... Master, do you think they are going to travel to that other continent, the "New World"?"  
"Who knows Kiddo? Maybe they are just traveling around the three countries."

-  
At the mountains near towards the capital city of Amudamina, a boy with spiky black hair stood looking at the landscape of the land he had been born in. As he looked at it, he saw a blue eagle flying towards his direction and soon landed at his shoulder. "What's up Hayabusa?" The bird only showed what he has held at his mouth, a rolled up letter. In curiosity, he took the letter and opened it, reading the contents. "...Traveling to The "New World", eh? You guys always knew how to make our lives interesting. Gale. Wynn." He smirked. The eagle cawed out, attracting his attention. He petted the eagle. "You're right Hayabusa. Let's go!" He slid down the mountain terrain in ease and jumped up. The eagle shone and transformed into a large eagle. Carrying the boy with his talons and flew away.

_A story will soon begin..._

* * *

TransparentAnswer: As promised, here's Fantasia: New World. I'll send the application form if you're interested and for now, the spots are.

Kingdom of Hyrond: 10  
A country of knights and magic where humans and spirits coexists in many ways. The capital of Hyrond is known as Aveles.

The fire nation, Brizhen: 5  
Brizhen is considered as the country with the highest technology found between the three countries due to the development of a fire energy source named as Firenium. The capital of Brizhen is Maindum.

The country of Amudamina: 5  
A country where many beliefs and religions had coexisted. The capital of Amudamina is known as Mikazaka.

All these information are taken from the pixiv dictionary. And no offense Tsurugi, you do look like an elf...  
Tsurugi: *Irk mark* At which part do I look like an elf?  
TransparentAnswer: The fact that Lalaya's dad had elf ears and you look a bit alike to him? *Sweat drop*  
Tsurugi: *Irk mark increases* THAT DOESN'T POINT OUT THE FACT THAT I LOOK LIKE ONE!  
Transparent Answer: ...Anyway... Happy reading. *Sweat drop*


End file.
